eternal_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Deukanion
Deukanion is a powerful Demigod sired by Polybeus, a Giant, and he is also the last descendant of Achilles, the greatest warrior of Greek mythology. Biography Birth Deukanion was conceived by Polybeus when he ripped Maryse and she was left nearly death thirty years ago: at first Maryse was horrified to learn she was bearing the son of a Giant, but she then realised that he was not evil like his father and so she decided to keep him safe. Maryse went to meet some friends that decided to respect her will When the boy was born, Maryse bearely survived the birth, but she succeded with the help of her Demigods friends and she named the boy Deukanion and she decided to raise him. Prophecy of the Oracle of Delphy Training Princes of Light and Darkness Tribes of East The Prophecy Trial of Apocalypse Seeds of Hell Dark Artifacts Primordial War Personality Deukanion is described by many as being very similar to his ancestor Achilles: he is prideful, vengeanful and arrogant, overconfident in his abilities and he belives himself as nearly invincible. Deukanion always shows his fury toward his enemies and those who takes what is his, showing to have a rage that is nearly uncontrollable, scarring even Ruby and Damon, even if both of them are far superior to him in terms of powers. Deukanion also shows to be sadistic and he enjoys fighting and killing his foes, both due to the Curse of Achilles, but also because he is very good at doing it. He has also a predator nature, always going after every Monster that he meets, putting his friends in great danger: these shows that he is also reckless and he cares little for the consequences of his actions. Damon had many times to get him out of trouble, proving that Deukanion is not a leader, since he wants only to act on his own. Due to the loss of his loved ones at the hands of his father Polybeus, Deukanion developed a deep hatred for Giants and he is also cold and disrespectful even toward their children, showing to be a bit hyppocrital, since he is half Giant as well. However, deep down the rage and the impulse, Deukanion is actually a good guy, who is always willing to take the risks of others and he stated to be willing to hunt down the world to find and save his friends, showing that despite his many bad qualities, he is actually a good man and someone worthy of trust. Damon showed to be willing to fight against Behemot, a Primordial Beast, to buy his friends some time so that they could escape, even if Behemot was supercharged by the powers of Leviathan and Ziz, showing tremendous selfness. Physical Appearence Human Appearence Deukanion is a tall and handsome man with deep blue eyes and blonde hair. He is described as being very handsome and good looking and with a smile on his face. Powers and Abilities Deukanion is much more powerful than most Demigods, since he is the son of a Giant, a descendant of Achilles and he bathed in the Styx, becoming more powerful than what many others are. Deukanion showed to be on pair with Michael as the Ruler of Heaven, fighting against him on equal ground, matching his much greater * 'Low Tier Omnipotence -' Due to his unique heritage, Deukanion is much more powerful than most Demigod and only those sired by Protogenoi can best him, since he has all the powers of a Giant and of Achilles, but mixed and to a higher degre, granting Deukanion a vast amount of power. Even Michael recognised that Deukanion is very dangerous even for him and in terms of pure powers Deukanion is stronger than Michael, even if the latter is the ruler of Heaven. ** 'Cosmic Awareness - '''Despite being very young, Deukanion has a vast knowledge of the world and he has discovered many of its secret, granting Deukanion enough knowledge that there is little that can truly surprise him. ** '''Divine Manipulation - '''Since Deukanion is much more powerful than the average Demigod, he is capable to manipulate the divine energy around himself to a much higher degree, second only to either powerful Chief Demigods or a Proto Demigod, showing an advanced level of power. This allows Deukanion to become very dangerous when he wants to be, so much that many would flee rather than fighting him. * '''Nigh Absolute Immortality -' Deukanion is immortal and he has stopped agying five years ago and he will live forever unless he is killed by a being powerful enough to surpass his superior invulnerability. ** 'Nigh Absolute Invulnerability -' Due to his powerful heritage and having the Curse of Achilles, Deukanion is very difficult to kill and even those sired by Primordial Species would have a hard time when trying to injure him. Deukanion is so durable that he was able to hold his own against even a supercharged Behemot, showing an incredible level of invulnerability that no one has. Only Primordial Beings and Messiahs are capable to surpass Deukanion's invulnerability with little effort. *** 'Nigh Absolute Pagan Weaknesses Immunity -' Deukanion is immune to any of his parents weaknesses and as such he is very hard to kill, especially since he is empowered by the Curse of Achilles: many stated that the only way to defeat Deukanion is surpassing him in terms of pure power. ** 'Nigh Absolute Healing -' Deukanion is capable to heal from many injuries and due to the fact that he made the bath on the Stryx while he already had the Curse on himself, he became capable to heal himself from injuries that are lethal to other Demigods and he also able to recover much faster than most Demigods. * 'Elementukinesis -' As a powerful Demigod, Deukanion has a tremendous level of control over some elements, especially liquid ones. ** 'Aquakinesis -' Deukanion is a descendant of the nymph Thetis and the son of Polybeus and as such he posses increadible control over water and he is capable to use it to fight against his foes, allowing him to fight them in many ways. Deukanion's control over water is so great that he can manipulate the water to either form powerful waves, causing great earthquakes or generate powerful hurricanes that he can use to send his foes miles away. *** 'Hell Rivers Command -' Since Deukanion bathered in the Styx, he is capable to command Hell's rivers and use their dark powers to burn his foes away. Deukanion is capable to manipulate the rivers of Hell and use their destructive powers, making him even capable to partially control Tartarus' blood, since it is made of Hell's rivers. ** 'Toxikinesis -' Deukanion has an extreme control over poison, since he is the son of Polybeus, making him very dangerous, since he can control poisons and he can use them to kill is foes with little effort. Deukanion can also empower the poisons around himself, allowing him to become even more dangerous, since he can empower these poisons enough so that they will kill or at least injure even some Primordial Species. *** 'Poison Emission -' Deukanion's body realises vast amounts of poison and venom when he is angry, killing everything around, like if Deukanion was becoming a fountain of venom and black death. Abilities * 'Hand to Hand Combat -' ** 'Master Martial Arts -' Weaknesses Category:Eternal Battles